Tu hermana
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque ella era... tu hermana


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká.

**Advertencia**: Incesto

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tu hermana<em>**

Estúpido, maldito, incestuosa, prohibido… _secreto_.

Con aquellas cinco podría definir aquél momento, sí, aquél bendito -_y maldito_-momento en que ella y Ronald demostraban lo unidos que estaban, el cómo se compenetraban y por supuesto el cómo rompían las reglas con tan grandiosa facilidad.

_Estúpido_ porque él lo era, quizás ella también, esperaron tantos, tantos malditos años para darse cuenta de aquél profundo sentimiento, aquél sentimiento que los condenaba; pero que de alguna u otra forma los volvía inocentes, porque no supieron, ninguno lo supo, no se dieron cuenta de en qué momento sus sentimientos se confundieron y dieron como resultado aquella atrocidad, aquella inverosímil situación.

-¿Cómo has estado Ronald?- es su voz, su voz la que te saca unos segundos de tus pensamientos y recuerdas el por qué has ido hasta allí, el por qué has roto los limites que tú mismo has impuesto.

Has impuesto desde que descubriste tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que éste?- sí tu voz se ha vuelto un grito; pero no, no te importa gritar, de igual forma nadie los escuchará, perfectamente te has encargado de eso.

Y ella te mira sin comprender, sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir, y tú, vuelves a sumirte en tus pensamientos de culpabilidad.

_Maldito_ porque sí, no estaba bien, era algo inconcebible, casi imposible y casi porque con lo que ellos hacían, con lo que ellos tenían demostraban que no, aquella situación mucho menos aquél momento era imposible. Y estaba maldito, maldito porque nadie lo aceptaría, mucho menos sus padres, aquellos seres que adoraban; pero que sabían que si se enteraban de su relación, de sus encuentros les odiarían, no sólo a uno, sino a ambos y temían, temían por todo lo que pudiese sucederles.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Ronald? - serena, su voz es tan serena que te mata que lo sea… ¿Cómo es posible que ella conserve tanto la calma, mientras tú estás a punto de explotar?

Nuevamente tus pensamientos son interrumpidos y la miras con una clara rabia en tus ojos, se hace la tonta, la estúpida y bien sabes que es así, la conoces, la conoces mejor que nadie y estás seguro de que ella sabe el por qué de tu visita.

-No mientas Ginny, lo sabes perfectamente… ¡Vas a casarte con Dean Thomas!-gritas, sin poder contenerte y es que no, tu personalidad explosiva te lo impide.

Ella suspira y se acerca a ti.

Te alejas, te alejas porque no deseas que se te acerque, no en aquél momento en que tú sangre hierve de una manera atroz, en aquél momento que deseas matar a alguien y no definitivamente no deseas que ella se tu víctima, quizás el más indicado era aquél cual nombre ya habías mencionado

-Eso no es cierto Ronald… ¿Por qué siempre le crees a Skeeter?-te cuestiona mientras su mano se posa en tu pecho.

Y sí es un cosquilleo lo comienzas a sentir en tu estomago, un cosquilleo que te fascina y que te avisa, te avisa cual será el siguiente paso de ella, de ambos.

La besas, te besa, da igual el orden. Lo cierto es que tus labios se unen a los de ellas y tu lengua ya comienza a juguetear con la de la chica frente a ti, ambas juegan, mientras se reconocen, se acarician, se dan placer entre sí.

Y en ese pequeño instante vuelves a pensar en su relación.

_Incestuosa_, quizás era aquella palabra la que mejor definía su situación, aquella palabra por la cual estaban en problemas, sí, exactamente ambos lo estaban, porque no sólo uno se necesitaba para aquella acción, no se podía conocer el placer siendo sólo uno, o tal vez sí; pero nunca, nunca sería igual.

Ella gime, gime mientras sus bocas aún están unidas, sacándote nuevamente de tus pensamientos, volviéndote a la realidad, quizás haciéndote sentir más culpable; pero ya aquello es algo que no puedes evitar, o peor que no quieres evitar.

De un momento a otro tus manos cobran vida y recorren cada milímetro de piel de ella, de tu hermana, mientras ella gime y tú ruges de placer, porque sí, aquella noche-_como muchas otras anteriores_- harás que llegué a la cima del placer, diciendo tu nombre.

Y es cuando tu miembro palpita dentro de tus bóxers, un momento… ¿En qué instante desapareció tu ropa y la de ella? ¡Joder! Tus manos se han salido de control; pero de igual forma sólo apresuraron el proceso y siendo sincero disminuyeron la tortura.

_Prohibida_, aquello era una situación por demás prohibida, porque no, no era correcto que dos hermanos estuviesen en esa situación, no era correcto que se acaricien como tú y ella lo hacían, algo inconcebible eso era; pero algo que… ¡Joder! Te negabas a evitar, porque disfrutaba ella y peor disfrutabas tú. Te sentías culpable, por supuesto que sí; pero sabías que jamás la dejarías, mucho menos ahora, menos ahora que estaba tan cercana a ti, mucho menos cuando ella llegaba al clímax clamando tu nombre y no, te importaba un carajo que aquella relación de ustedes estuviese prohibida.

Poseerla, eso era lo que querías, introducirte en ella, como en noches anteriores, como en tardes anteriores, como… ¡Joder! Como desde hacía una semana no lo hacías.

Y lo hiciste, ella no te lo impidió así que…. ¿Por qué habías de parar? ¡Ah, si! Ya recordabas el por qué: la sociedad, tus amigos, tus padres…, sin embargo ¿Realmente querías dejar de hacerla tuya? ¿Dejar de amarla? ¡No! ¿Dejar que otro la tocase, la acariciase o la follase cómo tu? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella te pertenecía, era sólo tuya y no… ¡A un diablo tus padres! ¡A un diablo el mundo! Sólo la querías para ti, porque era tuya, tuya y de nadie más.

La penetraste, con una rudeza y una habilidad tan característica en ti, y que a ella le fascinaba, por eso era que sus manos se enredaban en tus cabellos y te obligaban a besarla a cada instante, reprimir cada maldito gemido en tu boca, logrando que quisieras poseerla más profundo, más duro, más intenso.

Y te corriste, te corriste en su interior luego de que sus paredes estrecharon tu polla, ella también llegó al clímax, lo sabías, lo sabías porque lo sentiste y porque observaste su cara de satisfacción, la abrazaste, aun estando dentro de ella lo hiciste, porque sí, ella era tuya Ginny Weasley-_tu hermana eso no podías olvidarlo_-era total y completamente tuya.

_Secreto_, aquello era mucho más que secreto debía serlo, de lo contrario sufrirían las consecuencias, si su relación no la mantenían de aquella forma muy seguramente le apresarían, quizás le llevasen a Azkaban, seguramente te condenarían al beso del dementor, tal vez no sólo a ti, sino a también a ella y… definitivamente eso sería lo que más te dolería, porque no, no podías soportar saberla o verla muerta.

Y saliste de ella, tenías que hacerlo o de lo contrario tu miembro sufriría las consecuencias…

Estando aún desnudo-_bueno ella igualmente lo estab_a- la abrazaste de nuevo, con posesión, con protección, con furia, con miedo, porque sí, temías que algún día te descubrieran, que descubrieran tu secreto y el de ella.

Temías que algún día alguien descubriera que amabas a Ginny Weasley, _tu hermana_.


End file.
